Sister Runite Book 1: Shelter from the Flames
by Jezebele Destiny White
Summary: After the battle with the Dark Forest, the clans arestill shattered.  But then Firestar recieves a prophecy that two sisters will either save or betray the clans... R&R!
1. Cats and Prologue

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with flame–colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors:

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – white she–cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she–cat with green eyes Apprentice: Skypaw

Leafpool - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she–cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream–colored tom Apprentice: Owlpaw

Hazeltail – small gray and white she–cat

Mousewhisker – gray and white tom

Cinderheart – gray tabby she–cat

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - ginger tom

Toadstep – black and white tom

Blossomfall – toitoiseshell and white she–cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Molenose – brown and cream tom

Cherrysplash – ginger she–cat Apprentice: Snowpaw

Raccoonpelt – black and gray tom

Lilyface – silver she–cat with bright green eyes

Hollyleaf – black she-cat

Queens:

Ivypool – silver and white tabby she–cat with dark blue eyes; mother of Toadstep's kit: Nightkit – dark black she – cat

Icecloud – white she – cat; mother of Mousewhisker's kits: Birdkit – long-haired toitoiseshell she–cat, Sparrowkit – light brown and white she–cat

Apprentices:

Silverpaw – long-haired silver she–cat

Skypaw – silver and white tabby she–cat

Owlpaw – brown and gray tom

Snowpaw – white she–cat

Elders:

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she–cat with green eyes

Millie – striped gray tabby she–cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar – large white tom with one jet–black forepaw

Deputy: Tawnypelt – toitoiseshell she–cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Tuftear – brown tom with tufted ears

Warriors:

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Applefur – mottled brown she–cat

Crowfrost – black and white tom Apprentice: Seapaw

Snowbird – pure white she–cat

Olivenose – toitoiseshell she–cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur – dark gray tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Pinenose – black she–cat

Ferretclaw – cream and gray tom Apprentice: Streakpaw

Starlingwing – ginger tom

Lionstripe – golden tabby tom

Longflower – gray she–cat Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Queens:

Dawnpelt – cream–furred she–cat; mother of Owlclaw's kit: Morningkit – bright ginger tom

Darkflight – brown tabby and white she–cat; pregnant with Lionstripe's kits

Apprentices:

Seapaw – gray–blue tom with blue eyes

Streakpaw – black she–cat

Sweetpaw – cream–colored she–cat

Elders:

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

**WindClan**

Leader: Ashstar – gray she–cat

Deputy: Whitetail – small white she–cat

Medicine Cat: Kestralflight – mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud – black she–cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Harespring – brown and white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail – dark gray she–cat

Sunstrike - toitoiseshell she–cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskertail – light brown tom Apprentice: Moorpaw

Bouldercloud – large pale gray tom

Queens:

Heathertail – light brown tabby she–cat with blue eyes; mother of Breezepelt's kits: Waterkit – gray tabby tom, Rabbitkit – light brown tom, Tinykit – tiny golden tabby she-cat

Furzepelt – gray and white she–cat; mother of Bouldercloud's kits: Stonekit – gray tabby she–cat, Cloudkit – gray and white tabby tom

Apprentices:

Moorpaw – brown and white tom

Spottedpaw – toitoiseshell and white she–cat

Elders:

Gorsetail – very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Readwhisker – black tom

Medicine Cat: Willowshine – gray tabby she–cat

Warriors:

Graymist – pale gray tabby she–cat

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom Apprentice: Slashpaw

Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Robinwing – toitoiseshell and white tom

Beetlewhisker – brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur – gray and white she–cat

Hollowlog – dark brown tabby tom Apprentice: Orangepaw

Troutmist – pale gray tabby she–cat

Queens:

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Mintfur's kit: Whitekit–white tom

Mossyfur – brown and white she–cat; mother of Beetlewhisker's kits: Sharpkit – brown tabby tom, Branchkit – brown and white she–cat

Apprentices:

Slashpaw – black and silver tabby tom

Orangepaw – orange tabby she–cat

Elders:

Minnowtail – dark gray she–cat

* * *

><p><em>Firestar gratefully escaped the commotion in camp as he settled down into his nest. It was a full moon since the great battle with the Dark Forest, and even though the clans had united to fight, they still were far from trusting each other. He was exhausted, helping to care for everyone and soothing them. Jayfeather had insisted that he take a rest, and Firestar hadn't objected. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was in the forest, looking at a blue–gray she–cat.<em>

_"Bluestar? Oh, Bluestar! I wish you were here! We in such troubled times. The clans are so separated. Could you maybe, ask a StarClan cat from the other clans to go to the leaders and tell them me need to-" Bluestar cut Firestar off with a hard glare._

_"It isn't that simple! StarClan is as isolated from one another as the living clans! More battles face us in the future, and much blood will be spilled! If the clans do not come back together, it may be the end! I have come to deliver a prophecy, a very fragile prophecy. If anything goes wrong, there will not be another chance!"_

"Two sisters will reunite the clans

They will save the shadow from the ire

They will save the river from the storm

They will save the wind from the fox

They will save the star from the darkness

They will rise to the pinnacle of the mountain

In the end, they will either save all or betray all!"

_Firestar gasped. Another prophecy? They had just fulfilled one! And did this mean there was another battle with the dark forest? Suddenly, Firestar felt a claw rip deeply into his back. Two glowing amber eyes burned into him._

_"I am not finished, you coward!" a voice snarled. Firestar let out a yelp and Bluestar screeched. Then, he woke up with a start. Sandstorm's green eyes were filled with concern._

"Firestar, is everything okay?" she asked. Firestar grunted as he got up and nodded.

"I'm quite fine."


	2. Chapter 1

Sparrowkit and Birdkit stood erect as Firestar called them. They walked up to the foot of highledge boldly, pelts gleaming in the leaffall sunshine.

"Birdkit, Sparrowkit, come here." Firestar rasped in his old voice. "Birdkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Birdpaw."

"Birdpaw!" Sparrowkit heard her littermate echo quietly.

"Brambleclaw, you will mentor Birdpaw. You have sown bravery and wisdom as well. I hope you pass those skills onto Birdpaw." he continued. Sparrowkit felt a twinge of envy at her sister being mentored by the deputy.

"Sparrowkit," Firestar called. Sparrowkit held her breath. This was it! She was going to be an apprentice! "From now until you receive your warrior name, you shall be called Sparrowpaw."

Sparrowpaw said her name over in her head to savor the moment. She was training to be a ThunderClan apprentice! What could be more exciting?

"Hollyleaf, you will mentor Sparrowpaw." Sparrowpaw's breath caught in her throat. Hollyleaf had left the clan seasons ago, and then returned. _Hollyleaf? Why Hollyleaf! s_he thought to herself. _I want to be the best warrior ever, not the worst!_

"You have proved your loyalty the last few moons and deserve a chance to pass those skills on to an apprentice." Firestar said smiling down at his granddaughter. Hollyleaf stepped up proudly.

"Thank you, Firestar. I am honored." she said happily and turned to Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw reluctantly touched noses with her, and the clan began to chant.

"Birdpaw! Sparrowpaw! Birdpaw! Sparrowpaw!" they said cheerfully. Sparrowpaw blushed when she saw that Owlpaw was chanting, too.

Icecloud, Birdpaw and Sparrowpaw's mother, came up and licked them. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! You're apprentices already!" she crowed. Sparrowpaw rolled her green eyes. Her mom was so weird.

"You bet we're proud!" a voice rumbled. Mousewhisker's form appeared suddenly beside Icecloud's. "You two are going to be the best apprentices ever! And such an honor, being mentored by the deputy, and a hero!"

_A hero! More like a mouse-brain! _thought Sparrowpaw. _How come Birdpaw gets to be mentored by the deputy and I get stuck with _her_!_

Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw came up to them parents and the two daughters. "We want to start by showing you the territory." Brambleclaw announced. Birdpaw meowed for joy, but all the excitement had been sucked from Sparrowpaw. What was the use of seeing the territory if she was never going to be a good warrior to defend it.

As she dragged her paws to the entrance of the camp, guarded by Birchfall, she realized that maybe she could become a good warrior, if she trained alongside Birdpaw being taught by Brambleclaw. Birchfall watched her leave.

'Well you don't look very excited, little one!" he exclaimed. Sparrowpaw ignored him. It only increased her misery to do this.

All throughout the territory, Sparrowpaw was observant. She needed all the help she could get if she was being mentored by Hollyleaf!

"Now this is the ShadowClan border. ShadowClan are no good to anyone, so don't hunt often here. They'll be on your case if you catch a mouse a fox – length away from their territory." Hollyleaf explained.

_What do you know!_ Sparrowpaw thought. _Probably would rather betray all our secrets to ShadowClan than defend the territory against them._

Hollyleaf wondered if she'd get to go onto ShadowClan territory soon. Maybe for a battle. Oh, how that would be exciting! She was so caught up in her daydreams of battle that she almost missed what Brambleclaw said next.

"It's a very dry gleenleaf. There might be a forest fire soon."

**Remember what Brambleclaw just said. It'll come later in the story!**


	3. Chapter 2

The apprentices den was hot and stuffy. A awrm breeze rustled the trees, making an echoing sound on the still night.

She had planned to be the best warrior possible, but now she couldn't. Hollyleaf was okay, and she could hunt and fight, but who knew if she was loyal. Sparrowpaw might be dragged into any of Hollyleaf's evil plans.

"Hey, Sparrowpaw. Are you okay? You look really down." Snowpaw asked with a concerned tone. Sparrowpaw sighed. Snowpaw aws nice, but she didn't know not when to bother her.

"I'm fine, Snowpaw." Sparrowpaw grumbled. Skypaw hsifted in her nest.

"Could you guys go to sleep already! We have to be up early to catch the cool parts of the day. And Sparrowpaw, you don't have to that grumpy. We know somethings up." she said.

Birdpaw turned over to face the trio. "Yeah. What do you keep moping about?"

"I am not moping!" Sparrrowpaw defended herself. Birdpaw and Skypaw snorted.

"Come on, Sparrowpaw! If somethings upsetting you, you can tell us. We're your friends!" Birpaw assured her.

"Look, guys. I just wanna get some shut-eye, now. I had a hard first day, and I'm pooped. G'Night!" she told them. Then, she put her back to them, and pretended to fall asleep.

Sparrowpaw waited for her denmates' breath to lengthen and deepen, as they drifted into sleep. Then, she silently slipped from the den and into the moon-washed camp.

She watched her footing to make sure she didn't step on twig or something noisy as she made her way through camp. She stopped behind the nursury.

Moving a few brambles, she uncovered a small hole in the thorn barrirer that she and Birpaw ahd found when they were kits. She tried to squeeze through, but apparently she had grown a great deal since she had been apprenticed.

_I have to get out of this camp somehow! _she thought. Then, she heard loud snoring coming from the entrance. To her delight, Mousewhisker ahd fallen asleep during watch, so she could walk right past him.

Out in the forest, the clear night air filled Sparrowpaw's lungs, and she thanked StarClan that she had been able to get out. Here she safe from all the clan. Her annoying denmates, the grumbling elders, the careless kits, and the expextant senior warriors and her parents.

She ran around the territory, wild and free, and wished she could be an amazing warrior fighting and hunting here. Maybe she could! She could go to Firestar, explain the problems about her mentor and... no. Firestar would never agree to that.

Perhaps, since she was so desperate to be a good warrior, she could go to another clan! She would hide her scent, pretend to be loner interested in being a warrior, and then... no. She was a ThunderClan cat through and through. She'd have to think of something else. Huh. What could she do!

Drousiness overtook her. Wishing for her nest she creeped back to camp. She would find a way! She would! She promised StarClan she would make Hollyleaf into a new warrior, a better one. StarClan could bet on it!

**This cahpter did not turn out exactly as I lanned, but it'll work. Please review, and give me ideas for further in the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind reviews I'm getting! I worked hard on this cahpter and I hope you like it.**

"Wooooohooo! First Gathering, here I come!" Sparrowpaw said enthusiastically.

"You're in a good mood!" Birdpaw said cheerfully. Sparrowpaw's midnight outing had done her good.

"I cannot wait to show you the Great Tree!" Snowpaw said in her sweet voice.

It was the night of the full moon, and the shine covered the cats on their way to the Gathering like a leaf-fall frost. Nothing could ruin this night. Nothing!

_Or not! _Sparrowpaw thought to herself as she saw Hollyleaf making her way through the crowd to her. Sparrowpaw's smile was wiped off her face as quick as a WindClan cat closing in a on a rabbit.

"Hello, Sparrowpaw. Are you excited for your first Gathering?" she said in a honey-glazed voice.

_I was until you came and wrecked my day! _Sparrowpaw bit back. As much as she resented Hollyleaf, she had to respectful of her mentor. "Yeah, sure, I guess." she said, turning her face away. Hollyleaf tilted her head.

"You don't look like it. Ah! I know what's bugging you. It isn't that scary. The cats from other clans won't hurt you; there's a truce. And it may be tense, but you'll meet some friendly faces. You might even make friends! But remember, your loyalty must remain in ThunderClan." Hollyleaf told her.

Sparrowpaw snorted as Hollyleaf went back to walk by Lionblaze and Jayfeahter. "Yeah, right. You'd probably want me to make an alliance with a ShadowClan cat." she said under her breath.

"Sparrowpaw-" Birdpaw started slowly. Sparrowpaw turned to face her. "I've wanted to talk to you about something for a while, ya know. It's about Hollyleaf. Whenever you're around her, it seems as if, you... don't trust her."

Sparrowpaw was bewildered. "You mean _you_ trust her?"

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, why shouldn't _you_?" Birdpaw shot back, equally astonished.

"'Cause shes a traitor, that's why!" Sparrowpaw couldn't believe her ears! Her sister trusted this foxheart of a cat!

"Why do you think she's a traitor?" Birpaw asked uncertainly. Sparrowpaw hissed in dismay.

"She's done many horrible things! Like when she made all of ThunderClan look like mouse-brains when she told everyone Leafpool's secret! Then she abandoned everything! Now she's back and she expects sympathy and welcome from-"

"Hey, Sparrowpaw, is something the matter?" Snowpaw asked gently. Sparrowpaw realized she had been talking rather loud.

"No, nothing." she grumbled.

She dropped back behind the group. She heard them whispering quietly, occasionally glancing back at her. Then she slunk away to walk by Owlpaw, a cat she could live with.

Actually, she could do more than live with him. She watched him as she drew closer. His fur was a funny color, with gray and brown patched dappling his muscular figure.

"Hey." she said softly when she came up behind him. He turned his head around, a wide grin spreading over his face.

"Yo, Sparry!" he said in a flirt-like voice. "So this is your first Gathering, eh?"

"Yeah. I admit I'm kinda nervous about meeting all the cats from other clans." Sparrwopaw said, this time more confidently.

"The RiverClanners are okay, but I am personally not a fan of ShadowClan or WindClan. And anyway, if any cat tried to lay paw on your pelt, they'd lose their ears." Owlpaw said playfully.

Sparrowpaw felt warmth spreading through her fur, and hoped it didn't show. She was about to replay when Brambleclaw announced, "WindClan approaching!"

All heads turned to see a dark smudge cascading down the dark, rolling hills.

"There's those haughty WindClanners! Ha! They may be fast, but they couldn't fight a blind mouse to the death!" Owlpaw growled. Sparrowpaw laughed, and thanked StarClan that she wasn't still sulking with Snowpaw, Skypaw, and Birdpaw.

"Oh! Here's the island Sparrowpaw! I think you'll like it! It's so cool!"

Sparrowpaw craned her neck to see a small piece of land surrounded by water about twenty fox-lengths away.

"Wow! How do we get on? Do we have to swim?" Sparrowpaw grimaced at the thought. She'd already been aloud out of camp for about a moon, and there was a drought, and she'd already been enough water she'd ever needed.

"Don't worry. We go on that fallen tree. Come on!" Owlpaw informed her. He confidently stepped onto the rotting tree walked across with perfect footing, and landed gracefully on the other side.

"It's fine, Sparrowpaw." he said with a wink. Sparrwopaw nervously eyed the water. She stepped lightly onto to wood, eyes closed, expecting to feel herself plunge into the water, but she was fine. She carefully balanced across, and landed with a messy leap safely on land.

"See? You're fine." Owlpaw assured.

They walked side by side, and mixed scents filled Sparrowpaw's nose.

"C'mon. The Gathering's already started. We must have been late." Olwpaw said with a sheepish expression.

They took a seat behind a burly tabby ShadowClan cat. "I thought kits weren't aloud at Gatherings." he growled, hostility like claws poking at them coding his voice.

Sparrowpaw hissed. "You-!"

"Don't get all up in his flea-bitten pelt. He's not worth it!" Olwpaw cut her off, shooting a firey glance at the ShadowClan tom.

_Wow. _Sparrrowpaw thought. _Tension is thick in the air. It's as if everyone hates everone._

"Because of the drought and other conflicts," Onestar was saying, looking at Mistystar coldly. "I have to admit that we are low on prey, but we are as strong as ever." he continued, giving all the leaders deth glares hot enough to dry grass.

_Everyone _does_ hate everyone. I hope no one breaks the truce!_ Sparrowpaw thought.

"Well, RiverClan is doing well. We will be fully prepared to meet anyone who challenges us." Mistystar hissed through gritted teeth. Blackstar growled and Firestar huffed.

"Well, prey is running short in ShadowClan, and it has nothing to do with the drought! ThunderClan is trespassing! I will not inflict a battle here, though." Blackstar yowled, voice thick with hate.

Claws in had started to unsheath and pelt had stated to bristle in the crowd of cats. Hisses and yowls echoed n the night.

_Oh no! A battle might break out! Everyone is perfectly prepared to break the truce!_ Sparrowpaw thought seemed as though no one else saw the moon covered with dark black clouds.

"ThunderClan is ready to attack any cat who accuses us!" Firestar growled.

Blackstar huffed loudly and clawed at the branch below him.

_Even Firestar has joined in!_

"Now, ThunderClan must depart before scenes arise." Firestar flicked his tail dismissively.

_These cats are going to tear each other apart! I have to do something! _Sparrowpaw thought desperately.

**I know it's long, but I wanted to add all of that stuff. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing! And wolfdragonz, that's just Sparrowpaw that's making Hollyleaf seem bad. She's actually good in the story! Here's Chapter 4!**

"Sparrowpaw? Are you coming?" Birdpaw called into the apprentic's den.

Sparrowpaw was once again dwelling on that night when she had gone to her first Gathering, and a battle had almost broken out. How could StarClan let this happen? The clans were supposed to be united.

"What?" she said absent-mindedly. Birdpaw gaped at her.

"It's Nightkit's apprentice ceremony, you dope!" Nightkit had been a really close friend to Birpaw and Sparrowpaw in their nusery days. Nightkit kept hinting that she was gong to be an apprentice soon, so it was hard to forget.

"Oh. Coming!" Sparrowpaw said. the two sisters whisked out of the den, and sat in the crowd of cats taht had gathered below highledge.

"Nightkit. From this day until you hae received your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw." Firestar was saying. Nightpaw looked down proudly at her clanmates.

"Raccoonpelt, come forward. It is time you had an apprentice. You will mentor Noghtpaw." Firestar called. The yougest warrior quickly came, and Nightpaw touched noses with him.

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" the clan chanted.

Nightpaw messily lept down from highledge to Sparrowpaw and Birdpaw.

"Hiya guys!" she greeted them.

"Hello, Nightpaw! I'm so proud of you!" Birpaw told and licked teh top of her head.

"I wish you guys were already warriors so that you could be my mentor." Nightpaw said happily. Birdpaw laughed.

"If training went that fast, then you wouldnever ahve enoughtime to learn all the cool skills for fighting and hunting." she replied.

"But I'll be teh fastest apprentice to learn the skills ever, right?" Nightpaw said expectantly. Birpaw nodded.

"Yes, of course." she said. Nightpaw turned to Sparrowpaw.

"You think that, too, right?" she asked her. Sparrowpaw was shaking her head vigoriously with a faraway look.

"No,no..." she wispered absent mindedly.

"SPARROWPAW! How could you?" Birdpaw yelled. "Come on, Nightpaw. Let's go ask if Raccoonpelt if he and I can give you the tour of the territory!" Birpaw nudged a crestfallen Nightpaw away.

"Sparrowpaw!" a voice called, breaking Sparrowpaw from her thoughts.

"Wha... what?" she replied. Silverpaw appeared from inside the medicine cat den.

"I need to speak to you. Come with me into the forest." Sparrowpaw followed her into the ThunderClan territory.

Silverpaw led her into a small clearing hidden by a bramble bush.

"You've seemed... distracted, for a while." Silverpaw started. "More particularly, ever since your first Gathering. Did you notice anything?"

"Well, I... " Sparrwopaw was at a loss for words. She had know idea how to put her dilema in diolgue.

"Firestar recieved a prophecy about three seasons ago. It stated that two sisters would reunite the clans." Silverpaw said. "I think you may be one of the sisters. At the Gathering, what was out of the ordinary?"

"Um... all the cats were so hostile, and a battle almost broke out then and there." Sparrwopaw said. "But what's all this about a prophecy?"

"The prophey said that you'd save the clans. I think that you and Birdpaw are the sisters, and that you'll save us all." Sparrowpaw searched her. Silverpaw wasn't kidding.

"But... waht do we do? Do we get to go on a secret mission to the mountains?" Sparrwopaw asked excitedly. But Silverpaw shook her head.

"You'll find your destiny right here, but your prophecy may lead you there in the future... " Silverpaw said, touching Sparrowpaw on the shoulder lightly.

Sparrwopaw was amazed. Her destiny...

"Oh, and Sparrowpaw, one more thing." Sparrowpaw lifted her head. "Hollleaf is no traitor. She's as loyal as you or me. You've never given her a chance. Get past your prejudece. It may save your life one day."

Sparrowpaw said nothing. She had nothing to say. She wold never, ever trust Hollyleaf fully, she was sure.

"Welll, I gotta go." Silverpaw said, and was gone in a silver flash.

Sparrwopaw stood there for a while, mystified. She was in the prophecy? How? Why? What could she do?

**Please Review! I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! And, Dawn-of-the-Wolf, Firestar will die eventually, but Hollyleaf will not be deputy. It is the destiny of another... Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

"Birdpaw..." Sparrowpaw started, wondering what Birdpaw would do when she found out she might be in a prophecy.

"I don't want totalk to you, Sparrowpaw! You don't want to be friends with anyone. You're mean to Snowpaw and Skypaw, you don't pay any attention to Nightpaw, you have a horrible and fake prejudice against Hollyleaf, and all you want to do with me is yell!" Birdpaw hissed. Sparrowpaw was startled. She hadn't done anything wrong!

"What do you mean?" she asked. Birdpaw let out a yowl of disgust.

"And you don't even realize it! Oh, Sparrowpaw, what's the matter with you? You're so grumpy." Birpaw said desparingly.

"I'm not grumpy. I just needed some time! Now, _I_ want want to talk to you, so you don't have a choice!" Sparrowpaw told her. Birpaw growled, but gave in.

"Then what is it?" she asked simply. Sparrowpaw took a deep breath.

"Silverpaw had a talk with me this morning, right after Nightpaw was apprenticed." she whispered, quietly so no one else could overhear their conversation. Birpawgrunted and murmured somehting like 'at least you remember it'.

"Go on." she urged.

"Well, she said that, um-Firestar recieved a prophecy a few seasons ago, and it said that two sisters would reunite the clans. Didn't you notice how every caln wanted to rip the other apart?

"I thought they always did that." Birpaw said, confused.

"They don't. They are usually peaceful and friendly at Gatherings. We are the ones in the prophecy, according to Silverpaw, and we are going to savethe clans." Sparrowpaw breathed the last phrase. Birdpaw was a practical cat. Would she believe her?

Birdpaw stared at her sister. "I don't know about that, Sparrowpaw. I mean, we're not even related to Firestar. I think we should get more proof before we think that."

Sparrowpaw's face fell. Birdpaw didn't believe her. "Let's go hunting." she suggested, changing the subject. "We need to get reaquainted."

Birdpaw nodded. The two she-cats walked into the forest together, once more best friends and sisters.

"Where should we hunt?" Birdpaw questioned. Sparrowpaw thought for a moment.

"Over by ShadowClan." Sparrowpaw didn't know why she had thought this, because she hated ShadowClan and even more she resented their fowl stench. She had just felt as if it was the right place to be right now.

To her surprise, the idea actually appealed to Birdpaw.

"What prey?" Sparrowpaw asked Birdpaw. They bearly htought for a second before calling in unison, "Squirrels."

Squirrels were Sparrowpaw and Birdpaw's favorite food. It had been the first prey tehy had ever caught, and they ahd caught it together.

Birpaw almost immediately scented a rather plump young gray squirrel, collecting acorns under a large oak tree.

"Okay, I'll pounce, and then I'll scare it into your paws, alright?" Sparrowpaw said. Birdpaw nodded.

Sparrwopaw crept up in the squirrel and then purposefully missed. The squirrel chattered in terror and ranin the of Birdpaw. But Birdpaw missed as well. Sparrowpaw ran after it; she was not going to lose thsi squirrel.

The squirrel, maddened by fear, just kept on running instead of darting up a tree. Sparrowpaw didn't stop. For someweird reason, she just knew she had to follow it. She wouldn't get another chance to get anotehr plump piece of prey like this, for all the animals were holed up to avoid the scorching sun.

The forest flew by, but Sparrowpaw didn't once look away from her target. Finally, the squirrel attempted to climb up a trunk, but she grabbed it just in time and gave it a swift bite to the head. The tiny gray body went limp, and Sparrowpaw gave a small yowl of triumph.

"Sparrowpaw! Sparrowpaw!" she heard Birdpaw call her name. She sounded more ditressed than Sparrowpaw would of thought. Then, Birdpaw appeared out from behind a cluster of boulders.

"Oh, Sparrwopaw! There you are!" she said happily, and came to nuzzle her sister. Sparrowpaw was confused.

"I was right there! I was only a little ways away. Why were you so worried?" Birdpaw stared at her, shocked.

"Sparrowpaw, look around you! We're in ShadowClan territory." she wailed quietly. Sparrowpaw soon realized she was right. The towering oaks ahd turned to prickly pines, aand the whole place smelled utterly horrible.

"Oh no." Sparrowpaw whispered. Birdpaw glanced around nervously.

"Let's get out of here before a patrol comes around." she said. Then, a nerve-racking scent reached the scent glands on the roof of Sparrowpaw's mouth.

"Too late."

Four cats, three warriors and a buff apprentice, emerged from behind to pine trees. Luckily, Sparrwopaw and Birdpaw ahd just enough time to scoot around to hide behind the boulders before the patrol spotted them.

"Look at this!" they heard a she-cat say.

"It's covered in ShadowClan scent. They killed, but why didn't they bring it back. They must be here somewhere." another one said. Sparrowpaw realized they had found the squirrel she had found.

"Come out ans show yourselves!" the she-cat said. Another, deeper voice sounded.

"Shut up, Olivenose. They'll run away and hten we'll never know who did it."

"Yes, Blackstar." _Blackstar? Blackstar is here! Oh, great. _Sparrowpaw thought.

"Come on! The trail leads behind the rocks." another tom said. _Oh no! They're coming around the boulders. Oh, this is the end. I'll never be a warrior. I guess we weren't the ones in the prophecy._

The two ThunderClan apprentices pressed themselves as flat against the rock as possible. Sparrwopaw suddenly felt her tail meet air. Had she pressed herself so far in between two of the boulders she had started to come out the other side? She pushed harder, then, she felt one of the stones shifting slightly, and she tumbled into some type of hole. Birdpaw followed her.

When Sparrwopaw opened her eyes, she wasn't in the forest on the other side of the boulders, she was in some type of underground cave.

"Where are we?" she whispered to her sister. But Birdpaw didn't reply. She was listening to the voices outside.

"The trail just ends here. They must have got away." a voice said. Birdpaw gasped.

"That sounds like Seapaw!" she whispered.

"Whose Seapaw?" Sparrowpaw asked. Birdpaw shrugged quickly. More voices sounded outside.

"Let's keep looking." the she-cat called Olivenose said. They heard the four cats pad away farther into the ShadowClan forest.

When Sparrowpaw's eyes ajusted to the light, she could see that the underground cave they found was not small at all.

"Whoa! A whole clan could fit in here!" she said. Birdpaw was still focusing on the noises outside.

"Let's get going." she said. "Do you think we can get back out?"

Sparrowpaw studied the opening where thee had come through. "I think so."

The two slipped through the entryway and dashed through ShadowClan territory as quick as they could. They wanted to avoid gettin gcaught at all costs.

When they were back over in ThunderClan, they rolled in some fresh furns to hide the fact they'd been to ShadowClan. Then, they went to camp.

"Where were you?" asked Thornclaw.

"Hunting." said Birdpaw casually.

"Then where is your prey?" he asked accusingly. Sparrowpaw winced. They should've brought back something.

"Um-" Birpaw said, but Sparrowpaw interrupted.

"There was barely any prey out there. And, we, kinda got into a playfight." Sparrowpaw lied. Thornclaw snorted in disapproval.

"Huh! Careless apprentices. I'll let you go this time, but if you come back empty handed again, there may be punishment.

"Okay. Sorry." Sparrowpaw said, and she and Birdpaw made a quick dash for the apprentices den to avoid getting quaetioned again.

Back in the den, Birdpaw glared at Sparrowpaw. "So much could've happened today, just 'cause of your carelessness. We should tell them what happened."

Sparrowpaw snorted. "And what, lose our pelts? The grumpy senior warriors will never understand. This will have to be our little secret."

Birdpaw sighed. "If you say so, Sparrowpaw."

**I hope you liked this! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**No ones been reviewing... If people don't review I'm not gonna post another chapter until they do! Well, if anyones listening, here's the next chapter. Enjoy...**

"You did WHAT?" Silverpaw screamed. Since she knew Sparrowpaw and Birdpaw were in the prophecy, Sparrowpaw thought it would be okay to tell her that they'd been on ShadowClan territory.

"It was an accident! I was chasing a squirrel, and I was so set on it, that I didn't realize I'd crossed the border." Sparrowpaw tried to explain, but in vain.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get in? And you're in the prophey, sopposedly reuniting the clans, not giving them another reason hate each other!" Silverpaw yelled in her face. Briarlight woke with a start and saw the two she-cats glaring at each other.

"Hey, hey! What's the matter, girls? No need to fight!" she said. The two looked down at there paws.

"Um, sorry. We'll, uh-talk out here." Silverpaw said nervously. Briarlight grumbled.

Sparrowpaw and Silverpaw went back to their tiny little clearing. Silverpaw glared at Sparrowpaw.

"I was an ACCIDENT!" Sparrowpaw said. Silverpaw sighed.

"You carry a big responsibity, being in the prophecy and all. If you get killed, well, it may be the end of the clans." Silverpaw told her. Sparrowpaw said.

"I'm sorry. But I can't just not do anything! I have to-" Sparrowpaw was cut off by a yowling. Cloudtail dashed past.

"SHADOWCLAN ATTACKING!" he yowled. Sparrowpaw and Silverpaw glanced at each other, and followed him quick as lightning.

"Where?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"By the old Twoleg den!" Cloudtail said, not looking back.

"Okay! We'll give 'em some back up until you come with help, 'kay?" Sparrowpaw said rapidly. Cloudtail nodded and they parted ways.

"C'mon!" Silverpaw shouted. She and Sparrowpaw raced to the Twoleg den. There, the sounds of battle and the smells of blood were thick in the air. Brambleclaw, Birchfall, Toadstep, and Skypaw were trying to hold off Snowbird, Seapaw, Tigerheart, and Applefur.

Skypaw and Birchfall were bleeding heavily. Sparrowpaw jumped in immediately, ripping through Applefur's flank. Applefur yowled in pain and turned on her. Applefur swiped at Sparrowpaw's face, causing her white muzzle to turn deep red.

Silverpaw eyed the seen. She saw that Sparrowpaw was not equally matched with Applefur. She lept from herpalce and onto Applefur's brown back, tearing a huge gash. For a medicine cat, she fought like a senior warrior.

"There's Cloudtail with Firestar, Birdpaw, and Thornclaw!" Brambleclaw said happily. The four new cats flew down to them, and Applefur and Snowbird yowled in dismay.

Though they were greatly outnumbered, the ShadowClan patrol didn't retreat, ant they fought hard.

Sparrowpaw meowed cheerfully to her sister. Seapaw caught her off guard and slashed her side. Birdpaw touched Seapaw on the shoulder gently. He turned to look at her, sincerely confused. Birdpaw made a gesture with her head that Sparrowpaw didn't understand, and Seapaw stepped back from her, dipping her head.

Sparrowpaw just stood there trapped in awe. She almost missed it when Snowbird cried, "ShadowClan, RETREAT!" The ThunderClan patrol yowled in triumph, and departed merrily. Sparrowpaw quickened her pace to catch up to Birdpaw.

"What was that?" she whispered. Birdpaw made a submissive gesture.

"Oh, Sparrowpaw. I hope you understand. It's just that..." Birdpaw trailed off. Sparrowpaw faced her, confused.

"What do you mean? I think I understand it perfectly! We're in the prophecy, remember? Well, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing all have powers, and they had a prophecy, too, right? You can control cats from other clans!" Sparrowpaw said excitedly. Birdpaw stared at her, bewildered.

"Sparrowpaw! It-it's nothing like that. Oh, how do I say this..." Birdpaw looked around herself in agony, as if asking anything for back-up.

"Well, what is it?" Sparrowpaw asked, certain that her infernce was right and that Birdpaw just thought it was nothing.

Birdpaw looked down. "I'll tell you when we're in private." Birdpaw went to go support Firestar, who until this moment Sparrowpaw hadn't realized had a large wound that was bleeding very hard.

Suddenly, Sparrowpaw felt a soft tail running its tip along her spine. She turned to see Silverpaw's gentle blue eyes on her.

"I know you must be surprised." she said sweetly. Sparrowpaw cocked her head.

"What are you talking about, Silverpaw?" Silverpaw's eyes widened.

"You mean you haven't realized it?" she said. "How can you not have? Shes your sister, for crying out loud! And, she wasn't that good at hiding it."

Sparrowpaw had no idea what Silverpaw was talking about.

"What in StarClan?" she said. Silverpaw rolled her eyes, and then studied Sparrowpa, as if sizing her up.

"Birdpaw is in love with Seapaw!" she spat in her face. Sparrowpaw nearly fell over while walking. But then, she realized it all made perfect sense. Birdpaw sneaking away at Gatherings; Birdpaw always wanting to o on patrols near the ShadowClan border; Birdpaw recognizing Seapaw's scent.

"Oh..." Sparrowpaw whispered, looking at her paws. _Why Birdpaw? Shes the last one you'd ever think as to fall in love with a ShadowClan tom!_

They entered the camp, and many cats looking out to see what was going on. A few new kits, which belonged to Cinderheart and Lionblaze.

They should have been celebrating the victory, but with Firestar staggering and grimacing, there wasn't much to be happy about. Much to the clan's dismay, Firestar made his way up to Highledge. It seemed to take all his might to climb up there, so it was a mystery how when he got up there he could say anything.

"We have been victorious. To celebrate the victory, I will name two new warriors. Snowpaw, Skypaw, come forward." he rasped. Snowpaw and Skypaw came up, more nervous that their leader was hurt than that they were becoming warriors.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to defend and protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked shakily.

"I do." Snowpaw said in a small voice, as if she said it more powerfully, Firestar would be blown away.

"Then with the power of the stars, I name you Snowblossom. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar weased. No one said anything.

"Skypaw, do you-do you-" Firestar stuttered. Every cat held their breath. "Do you promise to defend and protest this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do." Skypaw replied.

"With the power of the stars, I name you Skywing. We welcome as a full warrior... of ThunderClan." With the last phrase, Firestar collapsed with exhaustion. Brambleclaw, Graystripe, and Sandstorm picked him up and put him in his den. No one dared to move.

"Is it his last life?" Skywing asked no onein particular.

Sparrowpaw gulped. "I-I don't know."

**Is Firestar going to die? You won't find out unless you review! At least if there is anyone reading this, review and give me some ideas for the names of Cinderheart's and Lionblaze's kits.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Dawn-of-the-Wolf reviewed, so I guess I'll update another chapter. Here goes Chapter 7:**

Sandstorm dashed out of the leaders den and lept onto Highledge. "FIRESTAR"S OKAY!" she cried gleefully. The whole camp exhaled in relief. "He lost a life, though, and this is his last one."

Snowblossom sighed. "I was sooooo worried." she whispered. Skywing nodded.

"Firestar is much-loved around here. I'm sure he'd be mourned for forever." she said.

Suddenly, a rememberence struck Sparrowpaw's mind. "I, um-I need to go speak with Birdpaw."

"'Kay." Skywing and Snowblossom said. Sparrowpaw whisked away and looked for Birdpaw. She found her in the apprentice's den sulking pitifully.

"Hey." Sparrowpaw said. Birdpaw nodded in recognition.

"You could've told me you loved him. I would've understood."

"We're not in love. We're just... really close friends." Birdpaw said. Sparrowpaw shook her head.

"Maybe its not official, but you love each deep inside, and I would know about that. I have the same connection with him. I love, but I don't know if he loves me back. But I know what love does to you. I know you would go to desperate measures for him." she said gently. Birdpaw raised her head.

"You said you were in love with Owlpaw?" she asked nervously. Sparrowpaw was confused but nodded her head.

"Well, uh-Sparrowpaw, turn around." Sparrowpaw tilted her head but did as much. Owlpaw stood in the entryway of the den.

"How-how... how long have you standing th-there." she said, greatly alarmed. Owlpaw looked at his feet.

"I-I've been here the whole time. I should've gone, but I wanted to talk to you." he mumbled. Sparrowpaw gulped.

"Well, okay. Do you want to talk on private?" she asked. Owlpaw glanced at Birdpaw and nodded. Birdpaw stiffled a giggle, and dismissed them. Owlpaw and Sparrowpaw strutted out of the den, both greatly embarrassed.

"Let's go inot the forest, by the old Twoleg den." Owlpaw suggested, not looking at her.

They walked in silence, and then they sat down closely at the Twoleg den. Owlpaw finally broke the ice. "Was all that you said true, every bit of it?"

Sparrowpaw felt her pelt grow hot. VERY hot. "Yeah." she finally said softly.

"Well, I, um... I want things to be different between us. I want to be more than friends." he said, and then he grimaced, shuddering at the thought of what would happen if Sparrowpaw should refuse.

"I-I do, too." Sparrowpaw whispered. Owlpaw stared at her, and felt as though a boulder had just been lifted off his shoulders.

Owlpaw licked Sparrowpaw across the muzzle, and Sparrowpaw thought her heart would burst. She suddenly felt as though she had energy enough to run all the way to the mountains and back.

She pounced of Owlpaw playfully and he shrieked in surprise. Then, he saw that Sparrowpaw was challenging him to a play-fight, and fought back, batting her at the ears.

"Hey, you furball!" Sparrowpaw cried gleefully. The two fell in a heep, laughing so hard their sides heaved.

The sun was setting, bathing the forest in golden light, adding to the romantic atmosphere. The like shined like molten sunshine, and the rose-colored sky was fading to a deep purple with stars appearing one by one, reminding them of their warrior ancestors.

Nothing else mattered right now, nothing except Sparrowpaw and Owlpaw. Who cared about the prophey, faced the clans, and the hardships that faced them?

_But, _Sparrowpaw wondered._ Would he still love me if he knew about the prophecy? Would Owlpaw stick by my side if he knew what the future held?_

She would wait, as guilty as it made her feel, to tell him of her destiny. Right now, the destiny was as important as a dead leaf to her.

**How was that? Good enough? A little short, and a little romancy, but I just wanted to get Owlpaw more involved. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**No ones reviewing! Oh, well. I'll still post. Heres Chapter 8:**

"Oh, Birdpaw. I feel perfect. Everythings perfect." Sparrowpaw told her sister with a contented sigh. Owlpaw loved her, and it seemed as though nothing else in teh world could possibly matter.

"I'm happy for you." Birdpaw said quietly. "It's time for training."

The two she-cats walked out together, meeting their mentors.

"Hi, Hollyleaf." Sparrowpaw said coldly.

Hollyleaf looked at her, confused at her hostility.

"Come. We're going to the training hollow to do battle training. You're at the highest level yet, so its going to be really challeging today." Brambleclaw said. Sparrowpaw and Birdpaw eyed each other nervously.

"C'mon!" Hollyleaf said. The four cats slipped into the forest, making their way to the training hollow. Sparrowpaw caught Hollyleaf looking at her with a sense of longing various times. What did she want?

When the cats reached to training hollow, Brambleclaw faced the trio of she-cats.

"Alright, apprentices. Today we are going to learn how to do an under - belly back legged kick slash. It's built on the under - belly slash. Its takes greater speed though. You need to get all the way under their belly, and before they can force their wait onto, knocking the wind out of you, you need to slash at their belly with your back legs ans at the same time kick him upward. This is a very difficult skill, but I believe you two are ready." Brambleclaw said proudly. Birdpaw beamed.

Birdpaw gave a running start to get him, but she was too slow. Brambleclaw dropped onto his belly when she was half-way through.

"Ow!" Birdpaw shrieked. Brambleclaw chuckled.

"You need to be quicker next time! Now, Sparrowpaw, you try in Hollyleaf." he said. Hollyleaf took her position in front of Sparrowpaw.

Sparrowpaw crouched down, ready to leap into action. Suddenly, a paculiar smell reached her nose. It took her a minute before she realized what it was. Then, she caught a glimpes of something orange.

"FIRE! FOREST FIRE!"

**This is almost the end. Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought it should be short. If anyones reading this, then please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the few reviews! Sorry for not updating for a while. Heres Chapter 9:**

"Fire? Where?" Brambleclaw asked frantically.

All of Sparrowpaw's sences were telling her run in the opposite direction of the ShadowClan territory. "It's in ShadowClan! Come on! We need to go to camp to warn everyone to move!" she screeched, already heading in the direction of camp.

"Wait!" Birdpaw said. "We can't just leave ShadowClan to die!"

"What do you mean?" Hollyleaf said.

"They need to be saved! They'll all burn! We need to send a patrol to help them get out of ShadowClan territory!" Sparrowpaw joined in. Brambleclaw shook his head.

"We don't want to endanger our own cats." Birdpaw gaped at him.

"But we can't just leave them in there!" she said, looking like she was about to yowl in despair.

Brambleclaw looked at his apprentice. Then he finally sighed. "I guess you're right. It would be wrong to leave them to die."

Birdpaw looked so happy she might jump for joy.

"Alright, Sparrowpaw, Birdpaw, you go back to camp and gather more cats to get them out. We'll need more than four." Brambleclaw ordered.

Sparrowpaw and Birdpaw din't need to be told twice. They flew over the territory like a WindClan cat, so fast it was as if their paws never touched the ground.

When they got to camp, they didn't hesitate once. They immediately lept onto Highledge and began stating their situtation.

"Are they aloud to do that?" Cherrysplash called out. Firestar, who was finally well enough to come out of his den, silenced her with his tail.

"We'll listen to what they have to say." he announced.

"There's a fire in ShadowClan territory!" Sparrowpaw called out. Everyone gasped.

"C'mon, then! Hurry! Everybody out of camp!" Graystripe said, but Birdpaw shook her head vigoriously.

"No! We need to send a patrol to get the ShadowClan cats out of the territory, or they'll die." she objected.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Thornclaw said, bewildered. "We can't send our own cats in there!"

"What do you think your doing?"

"Are you loyal to ThunderClan?"

"We need to save our own cats!"

"Hurry up!"

"SILENCE!" Sandstorm screeched. Firestar dipped his head gratefully to her, and then joined Sparrowpaw and Birdpaw on Highledge.

"I agree with the apprentices!" he said, daring anyone to object. "We will send a patrol out. I will send four more cats."

"I'll go!" said Skywing. Firestar nodded in approval.

"Me too!" said Owlpaw.

"And me!" said Mousewhisker, wanting to make sure his daughters were safe.

"That's good. And who else?" Firestar stared out at the crowd. No one made a sound.

"I'll do it!" said a high voice. Everyone looked at the back of the crowd.

"Silverpaw?" Dovewing said. "You can't!"

"But no one else will! And I'm as good at running as any warrior. And besides, you might need a medicine cat with un-burned supplies to heal any wounds inflicted by the fire." she meowed. Dovewing looked up at Firestar with a distressed look across her face.

"I guess you shall." he said. Dovewing let out a gasp and ran over to her daughter.

"Promise you'll be okay?" she whispered.

"I promise, Mom." Silverpaw said. Skywing came over and put a comforting tail on Dovewing's shoulder.

"I'll take care of her." she assured her.

"If that's all clear," Firestar yowled. "Then, let the patrol be off!"

The six cats met up with Brambleclaw and Hollyleaf half-way through the territory, followed by the whole of ShadowClan.

"Great! More help!" said a ShadowClan queen. "Carry my kit!" she said, handing Silverpaw a ginger tom.

"Where are we headed?" Brambleclaw asked Mousewhisker.

"When we came over the border, it seemed if we went this way, we could find a passge that would take us back to our territory."

"Okay. Start leading the clan in that direction." Brambleclaw ordered while helping a silver she-cat whose face was half burned.

"Come on!" Birdpaw called to the ShadowClan cats, leading them up a hill.

"Wait! STOP!" Skywing called. Everyone stopped in their tracks. "The path is no longer clear! Its closed up with flames!"

"Where do we go now?" said a little apprentice. A warrior went over to comfort her.

Brambleclaw looked around for a minute. "Um, this way!" he said uncertainly.

"No, we can't go that way!" Sparrowpaw called. "Its closed off to!"

"We're surrounded! There's no way out!" Silverpaw said, her eyes wide with horror. Blackstar looked around athis clan.

"STARCLAN, HELP US!" he screeched. But their was no response.

The flames closed in on them, and many cats began to whimper. Sparrowpaw someone elses fur brushing against hers. She turned to see Owlpaw.

_At least I'm dying with him. _she thought.

The cats backed up against a some boulders. Sparrowpaw looked around.

_Hey, I know this place! _she suddenly thought. _This is where we ended up that one time when me and Birdpaw accidentily crossed the border, and then wehen the patrol came along, we hid in the-_

Sparrowpaw looked at Birdpaw, and at that moment they shared the exact same thought.

"I have an idea!" Sparrowpaw yowled. Blackstar looked ather with dull eyes.

"There's nothing we can do." he told her, but Sparrowpaw shook her head.

Birdpaw was looking around for the hole they had got into. "Everyone in here!" she screeched whenshe found it.

The cats around the two sisters started to looked happier, the tiniest bit of hope glimmering in their eyes. They all gathered around the crevace, and one by one squeezed inside.

"Hurry! GET IN!" Brambleclaw and Blackstar were shouting. The flames had almost reached them.

"Is everyone inside?" Blackstar called. "Applefur, Longflower, Streakpaw,... wheres Seapaw?"

Birdpaw was immediately alert. She began searching the tight croud of cats for any sign of her friend.

"He's not here! Is there anyone outside?" Blackstar said. Brambleclaw peeked out of the underground cave for a moment.

"No one!" he called.

"I'm going out to look for him!" Birdpaw meowed, already making her way to the opening.

"BIRDPAW, NO!" Sparrowpaw yowled, biting down on Birdpaw's fluffy tail to keep her from running oustide. "YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE!"

"I must!" Birdpaw screeched, ripping herself free of her sister's grasp.

"!" Sparrowpaw yowled.

Sparrowpaw was about to go after when she reappeared. She was all sooty, and she was straining to carry a blackened Seapaw.

"Got him!" she said through Seapaw's scorched fur. Silverpaw came over and relieved him of Birdpaw.

"Oh Birdpaw!" Sparrowpaw said. "I was so - your tails burned!"

Birdpaw peered down at her tail. Her long, toitoiseshell fur was now as black as the night sky. To Sparrowpaw's surprise, Birdpaw purred. "Oh, its fine. I couldn't care less about anything. There are many cats with far worse burns than me."

After that everyone settled down, until a bloodcurtling screech filled the air.

"What in StarClan is that?" Blackstar yowled. Sparrowpaw peeped outside. Giant red monsters had filled the forest. Twolegs dressed in funny pelts wre pouring out of them, and they were taking a long tendril and spilling tons of water from it.

"What are the Twolegs doing?" she asked. Brambleclaw cme over to see what she was looking at.

"I don't know, but they seem to be stopping the fire." he said. This was true. The water spilling from the big tendrils was drowning out the fire. then, a yowl rose into the air.

"OHHHHHH! THE KITS ARE COMING!" cried a tabby and white ShadowClan queen. Silverpaw rushed over.

"I don't have the herbs for this!" she yowled. "I only brought remedies for burns!"

"Darkflight's having her kits!" Dawnpelt screeched.

Silverpaw was looking desperate. "Brambleclaw, is the fire cleared enough for someone to get to the ThunderClan camp and back?" she asked rapidly.

"Yes."

"Skywing, your the fastest cat here. Go to the camp, tell Jayfeather you need the herbs for kitting, and he'll know what to give you. Now go!" she yowled while gathering soft things for Darkflight.

Sparrowpaw rushed around to help. "Somebody find a stick for her to bite! THE FIRST KIT IS COMING!" Silverpaw shouted. A dark ShadowClan tom gave it to her, and Silverpaw shoved the twig in Darkflight's mouth the second before she bit down on it. She pushed, and a ripple went through her body. A tiny tabby she-kit plopped onto the ground.

"Start licking it, you mouse-brain!" Silverpaw yelled at a tom who was watching.

"SECOND KIT!" Another kit came out, this time a dark tom.

"I got it!" Skywing said, returning to the spot. She handed the herbs to Sparrowapw and Sparrowpaw gave it to Silverpaw. Silverpaw began chewing it into a pulp and was finished in ten seconds flat, a new record!

"Eat this, Darkflight!" she said giving it to the queen. The she-cat swollowed it roughly and screeched as another kit was born, a silver and white tom.

"Is there more?" Lionstripe, the father asked. Silverpaw looked up at him.

"One more!" she said. Darkflight shuddered and clenched her teeth. The last kit finally slipped free.

"They're beautiful!" Sparrowpaw commented. After Darkflight caught her breath, she looked down at her four kits.

"We should name them." Lionstripe said proudly. Darkflight looked at Silverpaw.

"Your name is Silverpaw, right?" she asked. Silverpaw nodded.

"Then, I'd like to name the silver and white tom Silverkit." she said. Silverpaw beamed.

"And the golden tabby she-cat should be named Thunderkit, because ThunderClan saved our lives." Lionstripe added. Sparrowpaw was perplexed. Since when had ShadowClan been so nice?

"The black and silver tabby tom should be Stripedkit, and the brown tabby she-cat should be Brackenkit." Darkflight concluded. Sparrowpaw sighed happily. She had made two new friends - make that six to include the kits - in ShadowClan. Maybe it was her destiny to reunite the clans.

**There is only one chapter after this. I hope you liked this! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Last chapter! Thanks for the review from Silverblaze!**

"The Twolegs are gone! We should go." Brambleclaw said, looking at the ShadowClan cats pitifully.

"We should take them onto our territory, Brambleclaw! They can't stay here!" Sparrowpaw pleaded. Brambleclaw looked at her, then looked at ShadowClan, which was wounded, dirty, and hungry, then nodded.

"I agree. I don't think Firestar will protest after he sees the state this clan is in." he concluded, then faced the ShadowClan cats. "WE would like to offer you some shelter in our territory until your territroy is fit to return to!"

Blackstar glared at him. "Do you think we can't take care of ourselves?" he snarled, hackles rising. Brambleclaw looked at him calmly.

"No. I just thought you would appreciate a comfortable place to stay. If you would not, then, very well."

"No, we would love it!" Tawnypelt said, coming up to Brambleclaw's side. "Blackstar is just too prideful."

Blackstar gaped at her. "How dare-"

"Come on, Blackstar! Look at your clanmates and have some sense!" Mousewhisker said from behind. Blackstar closed his mouth, looking bewildered that he had just been sassed by a ThunderClan warrior.

Sparrowpaw sniggered. Even the most prideful, powreful cats were objected to sometimes.

"Follow me!" Brambleclaw announced. "Anyone unfit to travel is to be helped by the fit!"

The dark brown tabby and his toitoiseshell sister led the way out of the underground cave and into the ash-coated land above.

Suddenly the thought occured to Sparrowpaw that perhaps thefire had burned into ThunderClan as well, and that the refuge the cats seeked was just another scorched forest identical to this one.

_Please, StarClan! Please help my clanmates to be okay!_

Luckily, as soon as they crossed the border, they could see that the fire has died down only a few fox-lengths into the territory.

When they reached camp, everyone was perfectly well, but angered to see what the patrol had brought with them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dustpelt, the cranky old elder rasped.

"ShadowClan territory is completely destroyed, and the cats could not stay there." Brambleclaw explained.

"But we are not weakened!" Blackstar assured them with hostility. This was clearly untrue. The cats of ShadowClan were all burned and scorched, some wincing every time they moved.

"Well, there's no room in camp for them!" Thornclaw said, shooting dirty looks at the ShadowClan warriors.

"Then they'll stay in the old Twoleg place!" Firestar said, silencing all others. "But first, I would like to name three new warriors. Owlpaw, Birdpaw, Sparrowpaw, come forward!"

Sparrowpaw could hardly believe it! This was the moment she'd lived for! She was going to be a warrior! Fighting for her clan, hunting in the forest, running with her clanmates, this was what she was born for.

"I call down my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code. Owlpaw, do you promise the uphold the warrior code, and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar said, eyeing the young brown and gray tom.

"I do." Owlpaw said, his chest swelling with pride.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Owlfeather. StarClan honors your strength and protectiveness."

Sparrowpaw looked at Owlfeather happily.

"Birdpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked with a smile.

"I do." Birdpaw said deeply.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall beknown as Birdsong. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery." After saying that, Firestar turned his old ginger face to the last apprentice.

"Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defned this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sparrowpaw took a deep breath, savoring every second as though it would slip away from her. "I do." she said with a great depth and meaning.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment one, you shall be known as Sparrowclaw. StarClan honors your courage and skills." Firestar said.

It was all Sparrowclaw could do not to jump up and down like a kit and squeal joyfully.

"And now, please escort ShadowClan back to the old Twoleg place." Firestar added. Sparrowclaw, Owlfeather, and Birdsong went to go do as much.

"Here. Can you hold Silverkit?" Darkflight passed the tiny silver and white bundel to Sparrowclaw. The kit was adorable, and it sqirmed and made cute little noises when it shifted jaws. Sparrowclaw purred happily.

"One day, we'll have kits like that." Owlfeather whispered into her ear. Sparrowpaw was taken by surprise, but she smiled to herself. Owlfeather was just what would make this day better.

She watch all the cats, both ThunderClan and ShadowClan, as they moved in union. They were united, in other words. Maybe the prophecy was possible; maybe she could do it.

Silverpaw suddenly stepped in to pace by her side. She glanced at Sparrowpaw, and they knew that the first part pf the prophecy was fulfilled:

_They will save shadow from fire._

But that was only the beggining.

**That's the end! I hadso much fun writing this and i hoped you liked it! Thanks for all the support I got! And I will write the next one soon!**

**Coming soon: Refuge from the Sun**


End file.
